prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Diva Pretty Cure! F
is a rebooted fanseries created by OmegaPri. The story centers around teenagers trying to prevent corruption of music. Many aspects are from the Vocaloid "series". This series' motifs are (obviously) music, emotions, dreams and hope, and sometimes may appeal to an older audience. Plot list of episodes "For a moment, it was quiet. Then came screaming people running in my direction. The situation was confusing, at first, but it became coherent when a "barbarian" and what looked like his master appeared. When it opened it's mouth, the screaming was hardly noticeable, considering the monster's "screech" was louder. If only I had listened to their warning." Construction Characters Pretty Cures * A girl who recently moved to Oguwa and already hates it. She has moved numerous times, but something about this place gives Miwa mixed emotions. Music is her passion; She writes lyrics, plays a few instruments and occasionally attempts to make instrumentals. She can act quite timorous, and despite trying to avoid trouble, Miwa always manages to fall into it. Miwa's alter ego is , the songbird of purity. * She's the opposite of her brother and is usually surrounded by the delinquents. Ririka appears to be a distressed troublemaker, always blaming society for her problems. The reason for her anguish is unknown, but she does have a soften side, which includes her love for music. Previously, her relationship with her brother was great, but it became complicated. Ririka's alter ego is , the songbird of melancholy. * , also known as Oto Aria. Much to lots of peoples' surprise, Kazuko is nothing like his sister. He's much more brighter and open about his emotions, especially his feelings about a girl. He tries to act cool, but his attempts are clumsy and failures. For example, he's far from being a flirt. Kazuko wishes he had the "wasted" musical talent Ririka has. Although, he does take guitar lessons. His alter ego is , the songster of passion. Fairies Euphonia * The alleged "deceased" king who began the fall of Euphonia. * The Queen of Euphonia. Cadence is in a state of grief after losing her loving Husband. * The Queen's assistant. He is usually in charge of events, building property, and etc. Silenz.io * A current CEO and self-proclaimed leader of Silenz.io. Due to losing the one he loved, he then dedicated himself only to his work. * The daughter of Cadence. Unlike her mother, she wanted to avenge her father's passing, but in the end, her foolishness got her caught in a trap. Cadenza was turned into the "perfect being" . * Clef is usually sent down to Earth to find victims (or things) to possess and decides on how the pitch of the Fukyouwaon are. * The original founder of Silenz.io who sacrificed himself away with the Pretty Cure. Its successors are the Strillone Underlings. * Fukyouwaon are the main monsters of the series. They are small crowns who, once they get in contact with the thing they want to possess, become larger monsters. * A group of numerous bird-like underlings (tackling a similar appearance to Strillo) who now work for Drone. They are summoned alongside the main monster(s). Strillone frequently say "stri". Other Characters Items Locations * - The town that the series is set in. ** - The school has two campuses: a junior high division and high school division. The main characters attend the academy. * - Euphonia is one of the celestial words currently controlled by Silenz.io. It was once a home of music of all kind before the King's death. * - Monocorde is where Silenz.io is located. It's a place full of monotonous and dysfunctional sound. Media Music Movies Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F